<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhythmic Slam by Fenheart87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052705">Rhythmic Slam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87'>Fenheart87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Solo, Flirting, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finally decides she doesn't need a man and at her bestie's suggestion, checks out the shop where she flirts and find the perfect one her pleasure.</p>
<p>“I’m a stranger after all this time? Way to a girl’s heart there, Rockstar.” Marinette teased, peeking into the boxes he was unloading, causing her nose to wrinkle adorably.<br/>“Yeah well I figured if I just pretend I don’t know you then the other women will take mercy on my poor soul and not try to cop a feel or proposition me for a ‘quick trial run’ as they usually do.”<br/>“Oh no, tall, mysterious and good looking plays with fake dicks all day but the ladies want some of his.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhythmic Slam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is mostly indulgent and a challenge to myself, smut writer I am not. This is mostly self-beta'd so if there is anything that is off or seems cut too short or just plain scream grammar error, PLEASE let me know. Other than that, I hope you enjoy as much as Marinette did!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luka cursed Dingo in his head for the hundredth time and he had only been at work for five measly minutes. While he was off doing whatever that made it impossible for him to come in and the other scheduled person to work for the day at home sick, the slim employee was left with unloading stock and putting out new merchandise. He sincerely hoped that no gaggles of women would stop by and ask pointless questions just to see him handle a fake dick. With a sigh and a sweep of his bangs from his face, Luka began the process of price changes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I might have to have you work by yourself more often."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a chance, you just like throwing me to the girls because they try to eat me alive. Dingo can at least call Abner and fake being gay or have him run off the persistent ones." Luka replied, glaring at his boss.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get more friends? Maybe a female friend?" Lydia teased, dark blue eyes laughing at her employee's misery. "I really need to thank your mom again for recommending you."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, thank her why </span>
  <span>donnya</span>
  <span>." Luka made a face at the slip of accent coloring his words, it was too early in his shift to be losing his cool. In blessed silence, he completed the price changes and moved around the items, pushing the best-selling ones slightly off center and the not as wanted ones in dead center. Marketing, </span>
  <span>whoo</span>
  <span>. Returning behind the counter he opened a box of new merchandise, not surprised to see another type of rabbit vibrator for women.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Keep an eye out, if you finish displays, I'll let you stay behind the counter for the remaining of your shift by the time Troy gets here." Lydia said, taking the list of receipts and returns to the office for review. The bell above the door chimed, Luka decided he didn't have to turn around yet as there was a single person.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhythmic Slam</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you can't make things shake and rattle, you're not doing it right. Do you have a special order?" Sorting through the remaining boxes just showed a large shipment of the vibrators and clone-a-willy sets.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not today." </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is a very sweet-sounding young woman.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked over his shoulder but she had already disappeared down one of the aisles. Luka decided he could wait, if she had a boyfriend then he'd be professional but if not, then he might flirt a bit because with a voice like that she had to have a cute face to go with it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, can I get your opinion on something?" Luka nearly dropped the items he had in his hands. A quick deep inhale and he turned around completely losing his breath on the exhale. He met the most dazzling blue eyes with his own blue and Luka hoped he wasn't rudely staring like he thought he was. "I wanted to know if you've had reviews on this item?" In her hands were two items, right he was at work, doing stuff. No time for flirting right now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I don't use them personally but I have heard of several reviews on them from customers. We do have a site, just scan the or enter the item number and you can read reviews left by other customers.” Place the rabbit on the shelf, he pulled out his phone and clicked on the app he used for work. “See the search and the little blob next to it that’s supposed to be a bar code? Click and scan,” He skillfully found the barcode on the box and it pulled up the item, “always double check it’s the right one, sometimes we change inventory codes and you’ll order something you can’t use because it’s for different ahem, equipment.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good advice! I don’t have a boyfriend or part time lover so it would sit unused. I’m already torn between spending the money on this stuff but if it keeps me away from failed dates and total empty brained douches, I’ll say it’s an investment worthwhile.” She giggled through her off-handed explanation and brought both items into view once more. “So, what is there to know about a basic </span>
  <span>phylum</span>
  <span> versus a battery one?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends what you're looking for and what you want it to do. Texture, size, shape and moving parts are things to consider. Depends on what makes you feel good." Clearing his </span>
  <span>throat,</span>
  <span> a bit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he feel like he was going through puberty again; and pointedly looking at her chosen options again to escape the amused blue eyes did nothing to hide his slight blush.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really sure, just something more than the failures I've managed to find. What are the </span>
  <span>best-selling</span>
  <span> vibrators? A little oomph probably would be a good start." Her phone chimed twice, earning a pout that was too cute for a grown woman.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd say best seller is usually where most start unless you've done the comparisons between the most popular types. Now do you want the proclaimed best sellers or the proven ones?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Proven, nothing is more helpful than the honest truth even if it's not the most sparkling review." Okay her being serious was a danger to his health too apparently. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, stay away from anything scented, I mean even shower fresh or lightly scented or whatever, Including scented packaging. Just no. Do you know what size you're looking for?" Luka asked, setting the ones he had in hand back on the correct shelves and scanning the current stock for options.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bigger than men who are office workers with a valid reason to over compensate?" That sparked a laugh and he nodded, motioning to check out aisle three.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> here's a comparison model, it'll be slightly different due to the material your choice of dildo or vibrator is made of. If you have any allergies or sensitivity or require lube for plain penis sex then those are things to consider and we have pamphlets for more information." Luka winced as he sounded flat and scripted, glancing at her he saw giggles being held back behind pursed pink lips.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  <span> don't stop on my account monsieur salesman, do tell me more." Her eyes were bright with laughter that finally escaped and was sweet music to his ears, one hand slipping into her pocket to turn off the volume of her phone that chimed three times in a row and giving him a quick moment to appreciate the view.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not my usual type of customer so forgive me if I get a little closed off and preachy. Anyways, best sellers are all eye level for the most part shelf three and four. Five has more of the obscure items and options. Accessories and lubes are mostly on two and extras on the first shelf."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry, would you prefer me to bat my eyes lashes and twirl my hair while I sigh and giggle over your sexy rocker star vibe?" This woman was setting out to kill him, her blue eyes behind her fluttering lashes and her cute giggle paired with her dark hair catching the light just right and causing a blue shine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> you think I'm sexy?" He grinned slowly, tilting his head just right so his hair fell slightly into his eyes. Luka knew he did it right by how her eyes rounded and her smile turned just a bit mystified. Deciding to be nice, he leaned down to grab the two recommendations for her</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well the package is certainly nice but I'm the type of girl that likes to unwrap things too, it all has to match or my inner fashion designer isn't very happy." Her words caused him to jerk up in surprise and he smacked his head on one of the shelves causing the dildos on display to litter the floor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, finally unleashing your inner bitch there </span>
  <span>Couffaine</span>
  <span>? Didn't know you like it up the ass." Luka missed the chine of the bell signaling the resident asshole's entry to the shop. Glaring at the albino and waving off the now flustered cutie, he got to his feet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry! It was my fault!" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> the freaky one in the sheets, cute in the streets." Abner snarked, raising a brow dubiously.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off Abner, you know the drill. Leave the customers alone unless they're harassing." Luka snapped back, moving to block his sight of the woman.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is it always the insecure blonde assholes always start spouting off their bullshit using other people's last names? I'm just curious." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse you?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah classic, I say something you don't like and you suddenly can't hear." She came from behind Luka and stared down Abner without a hint of fear and a healthy dose of amusement. "My name's Marinette, you don't get to know my last name because I prefer to be treated like a person."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like I care what your name is." Abner frowned heavily, eyeing the shorter woman as if waiting for her to say or do something.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Serious question though," Marinette held up her two choices with a polite smile, "do you use the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pink Frosting</span>
  </em>
  <span> or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic Bullet</span>
  </em>
  <span> which might be more your size, to finish off your girlfriend when you finish too soon?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God fuck no!" Abner slapped a hand over his eyes and turned around to leave, "Fuck this bullshit!"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I think </span>
  <span>that's</span>
  <span> the first time I've ever seen him run away from a woman and I got to say I'm impressed. Also, go with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pink Frosting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I've heard enough to know it's decent. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic Bullet</span>
  </em>
  <span> is good for on the go as it boasts being travel size, if you're uh sensitive then it's too much vibration for internal so you would go external." Luka explained, aware his facial expressions changed with his explanation. Stopping down, he began cleaning up the dropped boxes and smiling with an extra pair of hands appeared in his peripherals.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He seems like an asshole."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh that's Abner for you. He's alright sometimes but I think him and Chloe being together actually mellowed him out believe it or not." Placing the last one on the shelf, he turned with a wave to Lydia, to signal he was alright.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm... Well I think both will be a good start, the vibrations will definitely be an experience. Are you ready to check me out?" That sentence was punctuated by her phone going off again, this time with long vibration noises that threw his brain firmly into the gutter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I uh what?"</span>
  <em>
    <span> Luka.exe has stopped working. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Oh! Sorry sales mode there, sure thing. I'll ring you up." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And die on the inside while I'm at it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He led the way to the registers, ignoring the smirk from his boss and dutifully rang her selections.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget lube, this one is half off since we ordered too much and the bachelorette party was canceled." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! </span>
  <span>Thanks</span>
  <span> Lydia!" Marinette smiled, distracting Luka again for a moment. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your total is 54.67."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here's my card." With a quick swipe and a bag to carry her choices, she was gone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in </span>
  <span>looooove</span>
  <span>." Lydia sang smirking and dodged the half-hearted toss of a lube bottle. "Alright as promised, you can work behind the counter."</span>
  
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Marinette left the shop and continued on her way to her apartment, taking the scenic route to enjoy the nice day. She dug her phone from the bottom of her purse, quickly scrolling through the messages from her nosy best friend. She decided to call up her best friend to let her know she survived the trip.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey girl, how did it go? Did you find something exciting?!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alya, you know that's not why I went there but yes I did find some things."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah did you take any of my suggestions? Like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Antonio </span>
  <em>
    <span>or what about the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Double </span>
  <span>Pentraitor</span>
  <span>?" Her voice was loud in the designer's ear and she thankfully had the volume set to low because Ayla tended to get carried away and no one else needed to hear their conversation.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you when I left that I wasn't going to, I have no idea why you would think I’d suddenly change my mind. Besides I am not talking about this right now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why I’m your best friend, you would live a fashion fort made of bolts of fabric and become a nun if I wasn’t around to drag you through this wonderful thing called life and experience socialization and a good solo dicking.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette sputtered and nearly tripped off the curb as she made her way across the sidewalk, luckily, she was nearly home so she knew where to avoid the remaining holes and curbs. “I am so hanging up on you now and I’ll give a star rating after I’ve had time to myself.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>alright</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>, fine. Go have fun with Bob and I’ll get the scoop later, have fun girl!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up, Marinette sighed and willed the lingering blush away as she made her way into the apartment building and snagged the empty elevator.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette closed her door and flipped the lock in place. She continued to her bedroom where she tossed the bag containing her purchases on her bed and removed her shoes. Deciding that dinner could wait a moment. the designer shed her clothes letting out a sigh of relief once her bra was removed. Throwing it to the side, she stretched her arms up and arched her back, enjoying the way her breasts bounced freely as she twisted. After turning the shower knobs a few times and testing the water temperature until it was on its way to warming up, Marinette went into the kitchen and put the leftovers from her Maman in the oven set to warm. It would help the food warm up while she took time to test one of the new toys, hopefully a good one. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Living by herself had a lot of good perks, one being that she could walk around completely bare and enjoy the freedom of just being in skin in any room of her apartment. Returning to the bathroom and tying up her hair, Marinette rinsed off the day quickly. Changing gears, she began to please herself, starting slowly. Gently massaging and pinching her pebbled nipples, one hand slowly skimmed along her skin and down to her trimmed curls to open her lower lips. Her fingers rubbed against her clit, causing the heat to slowly simmer. Propping a leg on the tub for a better angle and slipping two fingers in, she wiggled them with a moan. Already she was tight and wet, her lack of a dick not attached to a pathetic meat bag was noticeable with how close she </span>
  <span>was already</span>
  <span>. Moving her other hand from her breast, she turned off the water and used her left hand to press on her clit while her right hand she used to wiggle her fingers and stretch herself wider with anticipation of the wider toy waiting for her on the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding enough foreplay, she slowly withdrew her fingers and properly rinsed off. Grabbing a soft towel and drying off quickly, Marinette made her way to the kitchen to turn off the stove. Satisfied her dinner was no longer in danger, she made her way back to the bedroom. "Let's see if you live up to your reviews,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Magic Bullet</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Causally tossing the wrapper away, she pulled out the slim vibrating dildo and inserted the battery with quick </span>
  <span>movements. The</span>
  <span> hum surprised her, it was quiet but that worked in her favor. Stretching out on the bed, legs slightly bent and splayed open. Click of the lube bottle filled the silence and Marinette spread it over her fingers and then all over the toy. Slowly she slid it into place, the size reminding her of her most recent tryst. Brushing away the thought and turning the dildo on. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"OH..." That was certainly different, the stimulation was odd at first but the vibrations did the trick to tingle along her nerves inside. Marinette bit her lower lip, groaning as she slowly moved the dildo in and out, her other hand sliding to pluck her nipples, hardened in desire once more. forming a rhythm, she let her thoughts wander, all her current stress thought of but for a brief moment and then tossed aside under the building pleasure. Marinette imagined a muscular form, tanned from working outside shirtless and large hands to cup her breast with gentle firmness. Moving the toy to tease her, sliding between her wet lower lips and thrust shallowly into her dripping entrance.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god yes...." She was lost in the pleasure of her body and thrust it in further, tilting just right to hit her spot and groaning as that wave of pleasure was just out of reach. Increasing the pace of the toy helped some but her orgasm was still out of reach. Suddenly unbidden, a pair of lidded blue eyes peeking from under a blue tipped fringe peeking at her from between her legs brought that crest of pleasure over her. Traitorous thoughts conjured a satisfied smile and a fire in those blue eyes which Marinette locked in the back of her mind, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going </span>
  <em>
    <span>ther</span>
  </em>
  <span>e. Now if she would make her way back to that shop, that also had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with smooth voices or seductive blue eyes, just that Marinette had a good time.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Hey pretty stranger.” Luka greeted, winking instead of waving as his hands were busy restocking yet another vibrator. This one boasted powerful sensations and had moving parts. He could already hear the innuendos from the thirsty women that prowled the shop as their primary watering hole, deep down Luka hoped that there would be some male customer to split up the harpies so he could avoid having to call Abner for a save.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a stranger after all this time? Way to a girl’s heart there, </span>
  <span>Rockstar</span>
  <span>.” Marinette teased, peeking into the boxes he was unloading, causing her nose to wrinkle adorably.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well I figured if I just </span>
  <span>pretend,</span>
  <span> I don’t know you then the other women will take mercy on my poor soul and not try to cop a feel or proposition me for a ‘quick trial run’ as they usually do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, tall, mysterious and </span>
  <span>good-looking</span>
  <span> plays with fake dicks all day but the ladies want some of his.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter burst from his belly, it caught Luka off guard because he usually didn’t laugh like that unless it was his mother or sister. And sometimes occasionally his future sister in law, Rose was a riot when she reached the tipsy stage at the karaoke bar. He almost missed her bell like giggle, heat suddenly touching his ears. “Well I would try and play it off that I like to use them too but no one takes a fake gay vibe from me seriously unless my best friend is around.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, best </span>
  <span>friends</span>
  <span> are good for that. So, what brings you back? Special order or still stocking up to scare the life out of Abner?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He is a dick but I don't think he needs another one, just trying to find something compatible still. Although I think I'll stick to searching through the site before the selves…"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka stopped to look at her, one brow raised in a silent inquiry. Marinette blushed brightly and bit her lip, looking away and giving him a nice side profile to admire. Letting out a chuckle, he turned back to stocking the items and making sure the front label was clearly in view on every box.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The uh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sqweel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like how would you use that? Wouldn't that feel weird, I mean I wouldn't want to kick my partner in the area while you know doing stuff or ruin the mood completely because it's like having a fan down there.” Luka choked on a laugh, disguising it as a cough, “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seduce Me Twin </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Climaxer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s a mouth full, and like how it is not just awkward, I don't think I can even get into the mood just looking at it and its uh uniqueness? Wouldn’t that be difficult for solo play?" The shorter rambled, talking with her hands and facial expressions amused Luka to no end.  She was going to be the death of him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, don't knock it till you try it but also sometimes you know what you like and what you don't so maybe be more adventurous elsewhere." He explained sagely, losing credibility due to the huge grin threatening to break through. “Or you know, save the weird ones for the questionable dates and have a reason to kick them in the balls for not pleasing you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, good advice." Sky blue eyes locked with his own and Luka felt lost at sea. "Do you have a minute to check me out?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>My poor heart can’t take those words from those sweet lips much more....</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” He glanced into the boxes and divided that Lydia wouldn’t be mad if he did step away to help Marinette. “I’m nearly done so I can probably take my break too.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome! Keeping it simple today, no best failures this time either.” The pout could be heard in her words and he bit back a chuckle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so today is just $37.67, unless you need any lube or extras?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, still good! Thanks Luka!” She turned to leave and the musician just stared dreamily at the doors, unaware of a happy sigh that slipped through.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Marinette spread the cooling gel over the rabbit vibrator and felt the slight wiggle that made her grin. Unlike the last one this seemed to be more her style as the give </span>
  <span>mould</span>
  <span> to her vagina better and hit all her spots, hopefully it would make her see stars. Experimenting with the different </span>
  <span>vibrations'</span>
  <span> settings, Marinette stripped to bare skin and relaxed against her pillows. One hand slid between her folds and pressed against her clit in circular motions, her other hand guided the rabbit to press just the bulbous head inside her and turned the vibrations on low.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm who should I think about tonight?" Marinette mused, sliding it deeper and raising her hips to get a better angle. Deciding the pulse function might be worth it, she twisted the end and began to work it further in and out with shallow thrusts. The vibrations massaged her G-spot and inner walls quite nicely as Marinette settled into a rhythm. With her free hand, she spread herself to expose her clit and shoving the toy all the way in, resting the clit stimulator right against her pleasure button. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh oh that's different!" It felt much better than when any of her previous partners had tried it, most being too rough or just not really caring for her pleasure and in a hurry for the main event, just be denied. The flexible shaft bent just right, causing her to tighten with a gasp and pick up in speed, both with her thrusting and turning the dial of the toy. Her back arched as the shaft slipped deeper and hit that pleasure spot in the back, the vibrations felt wonderful and even the tingle through her stomach just added to lust. Slowing to hard but deep thrusts, Marinette moaned as her pleasure climbed higher and higher. A flash of blue eyes and dark hair through her mind's eye pushed her to edge and with a final thrust the vibrations stopped.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you fucking kidding me?!" She threw the rabbit on the floor and quickly tugged on her clothes, uncaring that her shirt was inside out. Stomping around her apartment, Marinette snagged her purse on the way out and made her way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhythmic Slam</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Screw the best sellers, it was time to try something different and not listen to that smooth, warm and melodic drawl. The happy jingle of the bell grates in her nerves but she was a woman on a mission and marched right up to the sales counter where she came face to face with something huge. It was green and gigantic and veins protruding from everywhere, easily a good foot around.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Heyo</span>
  <span>, welcome to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rhythmic Slam</span>
  </em>
  <span> where we aim to help you bang and get some all night, every night! How can I help </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> mate?" Marinette caught sight of a fashion disaster walking; Marinette did not know where to start. The obnoxious fire engine red mohawk, dark green plaid patterned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that a kilt?!;</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sleeveless t-shirt with holes on the sides or the final touch of bright blue gradient sunglasses.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is... the blue guy, he's usually here." Marinette tried to recover her wits but was failing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lulu had to jet but I can help </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> out, Dingo at your service! Interested in taking zilla home? He's a real beast in bed." Dingo smirked and nudged the giant size dildo on display closer to her, laughing as she jumped and glared in response. Grabbing a display model of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twin Pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> and plopping it right into her hands with a huge grin, "I mean we have the good toys if chicks are more your taste, </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> make sure you take care of yourself and her, yeah mate?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! No! Why are you allowed to work here?!" </span>
  <span>Marinette</span>
  <span> dropped the lime green monstrosity as if she had been burned and took advantage of the hand sanitizer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome back my dear, Dingo is rather helpful in the most interesting ways. Still not satisfied?" Lydia inquired, smoothly nudging Dingo away from the counter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um no. Battery life doesn’t last longer than any of my past trysts. I think I like the feel of the regular dildo but the texture of the vibrator I got before that. And something to hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot." Marinette paused for a moment and thought about her purchases and what she liked best. She had become very open with Lydia who had picked out excellent recommendations based on what Marinette described but none of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if something different is the way to go why not try this one?" Dingo set a mostly clear dildo on the counter with a pink tint and complete with blue swirls and greenish sparkles. It was about the desired thickness she liked best and had some nice details with the veins but not enough to overwhelm the simple design. As he spun it and set in on the counter for her to examine, she noticed it had a slight curve in it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That just might work. How much?" Marinette looked up when she heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> and muffled snickering, which seemed to be coming from the male worker.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll give you a discount on that one." Lydia smiled mysteriously and rang up the purchase, throwing in some lube and condoms as a joke.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks Lydia!" She waved and heard Dingo's muffled laughter throwing in a, "Bye fashion </span>
  <span>hazard</span>
  <span>!" Heading out the door, Marinette made her way to her parents' house for dinner. She was super thankful for the discreet packaging.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Marinette sighed heavily as she finally returned home from her parents and dropped her purse on the coffee table, letting it slump sideways as she melted into her couch. The sound on something dropping and rolling on the table caught her attention, blue eyes landing on the newest toy to join her collection. Marinette trusted Lydia but she wasn't sure about the living and breathing hazard that worked at the shop. The blue sparkles seemed to taunt her from within the light pink silicone, it was her favorite color and almost had a pretty quality to it if you could call a dildo pretty. Giving in she picked it up to study it once more, this was probably the most realistic looking and shaped fake dick she had yet. Securely she wrapped her hand around it and her fingers could touch her thumb slightly so the girth was bigger than most of her exes but not enough to hurt.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am going crazy... Okay 'Cloner' as dumbass called you, let's see how you perform." With no time like the present, Marinette stood long enough to strip and grab the lube. Retaking her spot on the couch but sitting sideways instead with one leg hanging off the side and foot on the ground, she planted her other foot on the couch and pushed her knee to the side. The click of the lube was loud in the silence and the wet noises as she spread it on the dildo had heart pulse racing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette breathed slowly for a moment and then lowered her wet hand between her open legs, slowly circling her clit. Her breathing picked up and she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to freely wander to those blue eyes Marinette craved to see her like this. Baring herself to his gaze and stretching herself with her fingers, her wetness growing as she sank her fingers deeper. Finding her G-spot caused a moan to slip out, her imagination making her wonder what his hands would feel like touching her. The thought of his fingers inside her was enough to push Marinette over the edge for her first orgasm of the evening.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay so... Either woman up and ask him out or quit using him as sexual material." Marinette groaned and decided she would come up with a plan other than 'tear off his clothes because she could make new ones that fit better anyways and jump his bones.' Her thoughts cleared again, she dove back unto the fantasy of him being above her and mouthing her breast, teeth grazing her nipple just enough to really make her crazy. Deciding enough was enough, she imagined him finally getting into position and sliding into her. With that picture in mind </span>
  <span>Marinette</span>
  <span> slowly slid the dildo between her folds and sank it into her heat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh... Ah! Oh god..." </span>
  <span>Marinette</span>
  <span> moaned as the slight curve made sure it would hit her G-spot dead on. The thickness stretched Marinette just right and she could feel her muscles gripping the dildo tightly, the vein helped hit another sweet spot on the side. She built up a pace that was difficult to keep up as she got closer to losing control, her body under so much pleasure and her imagination wild with her fantasy of it being Luka and changing the thrusts to long and hard. Marinette could feel herself on that edge and her body was tingling. Imaging those blue eyes burning with want and desire, that smoky voice whispering in her ear all the things they could do... What pushed her over the edge was the thought of Luka groaning her name as he climaxed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh god </span>
  <span>Luukaaa</span>
  <span>! </span>
  <span>Ahhh</span>
  <span>!" Her body locked as she came, nearly pushing the dildo out. Then came the spasms and little shocks from the perfect amount of pleasure and over stimulation. "Jesus fuck... I need an actual dick."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Luka walked into the shop and immediately wished he accepted Ryan's offer to cover his shift today. The shop wasn’t busy per say but there was definitely a heavy feeling hanging in the air and he could see that Ryan was uncomfortable with the small group of three women who lacked basic knowledge of personal space. Taking in a fortifying breath and letting it go on a smooth and even exhale, he snuck to the back where Lydia was trying to calm down Charles, the new part-timer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like shark week ended boss, anything we need to push out?" Clipping on his name tag and grabbing a pricing gun, Luka patted the newbie's shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They are desperate and I think at least one is a hooker and not a very good one. They like to twist words and flirt and when you don't respond how they want they try to accuse you of touching inappropriately. Get them out of here, we still have excess lube because of the canceled party and we need to get rid of the older rabbits." Lydia snapped and Luka knew his boss was ticked at the women and not at him. Crazies happened at every job, just sucked when they were horny shameless women prowling at a sex shop. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You got it boss. Charles was it?" Brown eyes the size of dinner plates swiveled to his blue, "I have a plan, today we are putting this baby in action. I'll start the sales with this," Luka raised the gun to emphasize, "and it sends it up to a register. Once the lady is done shopping, you ring her out and offer her one of the lubes at twenty percent off. That way they can't linger at the register."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I uh okay." Charles nodded, eyes slowly returning to normal size.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll make a cheat </span>
  <span>sheet;</span>
  <span> you go be useful and use your charm to save Ryan from the </span>
  <span>she</span>
  <span>-wolves." Lydia shooed him from the back room, making Luka laugh as he saluted and went to the front cash register to pick up the phone for the intercom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I may have your attention lovely ladies, hands are for examining merchandise and not the employees. Yes, our motto is, your pleasure is our game, but we are not the pieces you can play with. Please give Ryan some breathing room and I'll be happy to help locate the toys you'll need to scream tonight."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you a smooth talker.” Luka whipped around to see Marinette standing there, arm on the counter and in a curve complimenting tank top.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you do what you </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> do to survive, I might need Dingo to come in </span>
  <span>though</span>
  <span>… He can run women off like none other.” Quickly he shot an SOS text and received an hourglass in reply, Dingo was already on his way in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait you mean fashion hazard? Dingo is his real name, like really?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you've met my best dumbass?” Luka could see the woman swarming Ryan even more than before and hopped over the counter. “Listen I would love to chat but I need to get rid of these women.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, putting other women's needs before mine… How cruel.” The designer fake sighed and pouted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think impure thoughts you’re at work surrounded by estrogen driven demons.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always be my favorite, the one I always return to.” With a cheeky wink, Luka propelled himself down the aisle after a quick glance to note Charles was in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just need to survive this and then I can properly talk to my favorite customer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Dingo showed up, wearing one of the kilts he stole from Luka, they had managed to keep the one to one ratio between employee and customer. Staying within sight of the cameras was a bit tricky while dodging wandering hands and wardrobe </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidents</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Luka just wanted a hole to magically appear under his feet and take him far </span>
  <span>far</span>
  <span> away from those damn women, the whole group of three of them. It was his mental state that was exhausted, so many sexual overtures; some thinly veiled and others rather blunt, it was safe to say he was ready to lock the door and throw away the key.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi mate, go take five and get some color back in </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> face. Can’t have our pretty boy looking like death.” Dingo snagged the gun from the musician’s loose hold.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off Ding-dong, I’ll drink your last monster if you keep that shit up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Back up off me monster, I did you a real favor with your little lady friend. No one appreciates the magic of Dingo King, bloody cunts all of </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span>.” Luka watched as the mohawk moved down the aisles and the sound of his best friend complaining fading quickly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey stranger, got time for a break yet?" Sweet beautiful music to his ears.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I seriously thought that one mom was going to strip me and take me right on the floor." Luka sighed heavily and rolled his neck to loosen up some tension that was building.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what you get for being so hot." Marinette held out a bottle of water, eyes drifting for the peak of the tattoo under his collar and a light blush sneaking in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, you look a little thirsty too." He smirked and down half the water bottle.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who me? Nope I'm good! Great actually I was hoping Dingo might be free, I wanted to ask more questions about the dildo he sold me last time, 'Dick Cloney' or something?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dick Cloner." Luka could feel a cold sweat breaking out and had to try a couple times to get anymore words out. "</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> it worked well?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes! The arch is just perfect and every thrust hit the spot, the size has just enough stretch that it feels amazing to go slow then speed things up and the length fills me up quite nicely."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh cool." </span>
  <em>
    <span>So uncool right now omg don't think with your dick, don't think with your dick, don't think with your dick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> it sounds like it was meant to be but what brings you back?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait you know it?!" Marinette practically bounced in place and that tank top was not helping his eyes stay on hers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah you could uh say I know it pretty well." </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay well I was wondering if you had anymore that are similar?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear God, somebody save me from this woman. "</span>
  </em>
  <span>Luka are you okay?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. Pretty great. Let me go to break so I can relax a minute then I'll help you out. That one is a bit unique and hard to get a hold of but for you it won't be a problem."</span>
  
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luka forced him to not flee from the sexy yet adorable woman that was slowly suffocating him. Time to find his best friend and possibly kill him for giving out the one dirty secret he promised to take to the grave.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey mate, have a nice chat with your girly friend there?" Dingo teased from his seated position on the stool, kicking his feet to and </span>
  <span>fro</span>
  <span> like a child.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I didn’t, how could you fucking do that to me?!" Luka growled, glaring at the innocent look the Australian tried to pull.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lulu, you know you're my best mate and I hate to see you frustrated…" He patted the musician's shoulder fondly. "I just gave you a push in the right direction!"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You swore that you would not let anyone know about that! It's bad enough Lydia won't let us throw them away, I can't believe you sold it! And to Marinette of all people?!?!" Whisper shouting wasn't the easiest for the blue haired man, shouting never really had been his thing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey now, you act like I did something wrong when I didn't. Besides, it's her shop and she can choose to sell whatever she pleases. Now as your best mate and someone who loves you but no homo, go out there and get your girl before you get jealous of yourself or something stupid. Toodles!" Dingo snuck a grossly wet kiss to Luka's cheek, giggling to himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck ding!?" Luka shoved his one foot in the grave best friend away from him, ready to punch something.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Ya</span>
  <span> know, your clone dick has gotten more action than you from the woman you </span>
  <span>wanna</span>
  <span> shack up with. Go shag her and maybe smile a bit more </span>
  <span>ya</span>
  <span> hobbknocker."</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dear god why are we friends!? Luka stormed back out onto the main floor, ignoring the evil cackling from the break room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey everything okay? Are you sure you’re alright?” Marinette inquired; brow furrowed in worry.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah just uh you know we can't sell you something that was home-made so to speak.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dildo that ding dong sold you was from a clone-a-willy set… It’s actually mine and I’m not going to charge you for my dick,” *maybe that was a little too honest by the way her cheeks caught fire and eyes rounded, “however, that's not something you have to do without either if you don't want to…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Real smooth Luka…</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? So, you'll make another one?” She challenged, blue eyes glinting and shining with challenge and a little of something else simmering. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven't you heard the real thing is always better?” He leaned in closer to her, watching as her lips split into a </span>
  <span>downright</span>
  <span> dangerous smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Awww</span>
  <span> they grow up so fast! Now be responsible and use protection”! Dingo dropped a bright pink bag between them on the counter, inside it had a cash refund, lube and condoms in it. “I was wondering if </span>
  <span>i</span>
  <span> had to tell her it was your dick or if you find your missing balls.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so fucking dead Dingo King!!!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you take that extra energy and put it to better use, say my apartment after work? We can compare how the real deal matches up…” Ocean eyes flared in desire and watched as she teasingly swayed her hips seductively out the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight, would prove to be interesting.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>